


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Moon

by okapi



Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Joe and Nicky play with Christmas lights.For Miss Davis Writes Advent Calendar Day 16: Twinkling and DW Advent Drabbles Day 15.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe & Nicky's Christmas [The Old Guard] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. The Lights

“Hello. You look nice,” said Joe as he lowered himself to the floor until he was beside Nicky, who was flat on his back almost beneath what they were all referring to as ‘Nile’s tree.’  
  
“Do I?”  
  
Nicky put his chin to his chest and took in the long tangle of multi-color Christmas lights atop the length of his body. “Nile said it would be easier to string the lights on the tree if they were lit. She also said to start at the bottom.”  
  
Joe hummed, and after nine hundred years, that was all it took for Nicky to almost smile and roll slightly towards him.  
  
Joe rolled, too, and reached a hand to brush Nicky’s cheek. “I like them. I like _you_ in them.” Joe’s voice was almost a purr.  
  
Nicky raised an eyebrow. Then his gaze went to Joe’s mouth. Their lips met.

* * *

The kiss broke about twenty minutes later.  
  
“I told you!” cried Nile. “Don’t make me turn the hose on you two! You had a job to do, Mister. We got the ornaments.” Nile lifted two shopping bags in the air.  
  
“And Chinese,” added Andy as she swept by them carrying brown paper bags.  
  
Nicky and Joe pulled apart, obedient but unrepentant.  
  
Joe got to his feet, following Andy and the scent of spring rolls to the kitchen.  
  
Nicky sat up.  
  
“If we do it quickly, Nile, may we have one of these for ourselves?” He fingered the strand and looked up at her; his expression one of a genuine hopefulness.  
  
“Yes, you may,” said Nile, “because you are one Polite Freak.”  
  
“Hoo-yah!” cried Joe from the kitchen. “Thanks, Nile!”  
  
Nicky leaned back, tugged at the lights, and began to wind them into the branches.  
  
“You want the blinky ones?” asked Nile.  
  
“Yes!” called Joe.


	2. The Moon

“You’re a gift,” said Joe as he wound the string of multi-color Christmas lights into a harness around Nicky’s bare torso.

“ _Your_ gift,” replied Nicky softly. He raised his head and caught Joe’s eye and added even more softly, “Tonight, at least.” His upper lip twitched. Someone would have to have known Nicky for nine hundred years to understand this was his version of shameless, wanton flirting.

Luckily, Joe was that someone. He winked and was reminded that one of the best things he’d done of late was to put a dimmer on their bedroom light. Now he could see what he was doing, but it was dark enough to fully appreciate the beauty of the tiny points of rainbow light against Nicky’s skin. Over the only window in the room, a thick curtain was drawn, and the door was locked. Not that Andy or Nile would bother them, especially when they had been given a new toy, but still, it was a symbol of shutting out the world.

“My gift tonight? Are you kidding?” replied Joe distractedly, trying to get the strand to lie the way he wanted. “You’ve been my gift every day of my immortal existence.”

“Every day?” teased Nicky.

“Every day.”

Nicky hummed. He was kneeling on a rug on the floor by the bed, naked save for the Christmas lights Joe was applying with care and artistry. “I like this. I mean, not this, of course, the lights are new, but you know.” He raised up and stretched his thighs, then resettled.

“I know. So do I.” Joe paused in his adjustments to pinch Nicky’s nipple. Nicky grunted and shifted, so Joe pinched the other. Joe rubbed the back of Nicky’s neck. Nicky shivered.

“Cold?”

“Bit.”

Joe got to his feet and went to the little space heater in the corner. He was down to a sleeveless undershirt and boxers, but he was more than willing to sweat to make Nicky comfortable.

“You’re a priceless work of art,” said Joe when he was once more standing over Nicky.

“Worth a thousand words?”

Joe replied swiftly, offhandedly. “Easily.”

Nicky lifted his face and met Joe’s eyes again, and more than just flirtation passed between them.

“Yeah?” confirmed Joe under his breath after a moment to decipher the sort of reverse riddle that was Nicky’s linguistic stock in trade.

“I would like to see what I look like,” explained Nicky, “and I don’t think Nile would appreciate us borrowing her mirror again after last time.”

“Oh, hayati,” Joe almost skipped around the room as he hunted for the camera, “We’ll do several poses, yeah, hands front, hands back, hog-tie you,” he stopped and tempered his excitement, “only if you want.”

“Your gift, remember?” Nicky raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Hee, hee, it’s Christmas!”

Joe flitted about, setting up tripod and camera. Then he adjusted the lights and Nicky.

“Not the white ones,” said Nicky. He cast a glance at a second strand still bundled in the corner of the room. “It was nice of Nile, but…”

“Nah, I agree. I like these. Such pretty colors on such a pretty boy. Look at the little marks they make. The shadows. If the camera captures half of your loveliness, it’ll be amazing. Oh, love.” Joe stopped and grabbed the back of Nicky’s head by the hair, held him fast and kissed his lips hard. “You’re gorgeous, you know,” he said gruffly. “And I get to do what I want with you. Play with you. Keep you on edge ‘til I’m ready. But never, ever, ever deprive you of what you need, what you want, what you’re aching for. You know that, right? You should know it by now.” 

Nicky groaned and his head lolled. “Quick, Joe, I’m getting soft.”

Joe frowned and looked down. “Uh…”

“Mentally, habibi,” amended Nicky.

Joe kissed him again and smiled and massaged his thighs. “We’re a pair. You’re getting soft. Mentally. I’m getting hard. Phallically. But, yeah, I’ve got you. You sink, you sink into me, nowhere else.”

A minute later, Nicky’s wrists were bound in front of him, wrapped with the very end of the now-twinkling strand of colored lights. Joe was kneeling, too, facing Nicky, rubbing Nicky’s whole body roughly with both hands, speaking in a low, husky voice that was full of lusty anticipation,

“You’re mine. You’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Mine. Making me hard. Mine. This. And this. Mine. Lit up like a Christmas tree. These shoulders. Mine. This handsome face. Mine. This cock, you’d better believe it’s mine. That ass might be Allah’s, it’s close to paradise, I’m certain.”

Nicky groaned Joe’s name.

“You’re not going anywhere. I’ve got you. Trussed up and glowing. Twinkle, twinkle, little moon. How I love you when you swoon.”

Joe kissed Nicky’s lips and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Nicky turned into the touch. His eyes were closed. Joe watched him pry them open as if by great force. His gaze was glassy, unfocused, and so needy Joe nearly spent in his shorts.

Joe rubbed his thumb along Nicky’s lower lip as the latter breathed heavily. “Suck me a little, Nicky. I want to remember that my cock is the reason those lips are wet.”

Nicky moaned and slumped forward, going boneless.

Joe stood and pushed his boxers down to his knees, then bent and gripped Nicky’s arms and half-hoisted him up.

Nicky parted his lips and took Joe’s erect cock into his mouth and sucked.

“A thousand words would never convey how lovely you are and how loved you make me feel and how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Nicky whined through his nose and sucked harder, a drop of drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth.

“No, no, not all the way,” said Joe as he pulled out and let Nicky go.

Nicky made a forlorn noise as he crumpled.

“No, no. Showtime. Up and pretty. Here we go.”

Joe adjusted the light, flew the camera, and shot a dozen or so shots of Nicky kneeling with his bound hands in front of him, mostly with his head bowed but one or two with his head back and eyes closed.

That gave Joe an idea.

“May I fuck you, right now, Nicky? I mean, fuck your sweet ass?”

“Yeah, m’ready.”

Joe grabbed the remote control and the lubricant.

A few minutes later, Nicky was much as he had been with the exception that now he was impaled on Joe’s cock. Joe was slotted behind Nicky, his hands reaching around to caress Nicky’s chest, toy with his nipples, slick his cock and fondle his balls, all while Nicky raised and lowered himself.

“I’m going to take it when I’m flooding you,” said Joe

Nicky’s body jerked. His body seemed to shirk off its stupor, and he began to bounce on Joe’s cock at a frenzied pace.

“You like that?” said Joe. “Oh, yeah, you do. Oh, come on, then. Your sweet ass. It’s my gift. It’s under the tree. It’s Christmas, isn’t it?”

“Next week,” corrected Nicky, panting.

“If you can remember that I’m not fucking you hard enough,” growled Joe. He gripped Nicky’s hips hard and slammed into him.

Joe bet the look on Nicky’s face when he made that pretty little cry was going to be something special.

* * *

Fucking Nicky once was never enough.

“Your turn, love, don’t worry,” Joe cooed as he rubbed the circulations back in Nicky’s arms and legs and rearranged him like a doll.

Now Nicky’s wrists were behind his back, once again wrapped in the strand of blinking multi-color lights. The camera was back there, too. Nicky was lying on his side on the bed.

“M’pretty?”

“So pretty.” Joe peppered kisses along Nicky’s ribs to his hip bone. “A trove full of sparkling gems. Catching and playing with the light. And mine for the pleasuring. Gonna suck you off, yeah?”

“Don’t deserve it.”

Joe bit Nicky’s thigh. Nicky squeaked.

“If I gave you what you deserved, habibi, I’d suck you off ‘til next millennium.”

“Sounds chafing.”

Joe hummed and fell flat against the bed, letting Nicky’s body shield his from the camera’s eye. He pressed the remote control a couple of times. Then he reached round and grabbed Nicky’s ass hard and possessively and pressed it a couple more. Then he told Nicky how much he loved him and sucked him off.

“You still with me, ya amar?”

Nicky hummed.

“May I hogtie you and fuck your gorgeous mouth?”

Nicky giggled. “You’re feral, Joe.”

“Artistic beast. When you let him off the leash, he goes a bit that way. Whattya say?” Joe yanked Nicky’s head back hard so that his eyes fluttered open. 

“Your gift.”

Joe almost forgot to take the photo, so absorbed was he in the sight of Nicky on his stomach, hands and feet behind him, ankles and wrists wrapped in the green plastic cord with the blinking lights for what Joe promised himself would be the final time.

Nicky was slobbering and whimpering as Joe held his head and poured endearments in dozens of languages over him.

Joe came with a force that surprised him and Nicky, who choked repeatedly. Joe dropped the remote control and fell to the bed. He untied Nicky and threw the whole mess of lights in the corner. “Come here, come here, come here,” he murmured as he drew Nicky into his arms, “all over, lights out, blown my fuse, what a good idea, and those photos are going to make me jizz my shorts, pretty boy, good boy, I love you, Nicolò, love you, love you…”


	3. The Sun

Nicky woke before daylight with a bone to pick.

Why was Joe the only one who was allowed to have fun with the Christmas lights? And he wasn’t the only one with an artist’s eye! Joe’s eye was much better, of course, but Nicky found that he had an idea in that area, the area of the Christmas lights, and given how heavy a sleeper Joe was and how it was still dark, he decided to act on his idea, as the Bible said, but probably not about this, forthwith!

Joe was always teasing Nicky about being hopeless with gadgets, but he was also always saying that his camera was simplicity itself, so Nicky didn’t anticipate too much difficulty. 

The difficult part, as it turned out, was freeing himself from Joe’s octopus embrace. They’d ended up upside-down, that is, heads at the foot of the bed.

Once Nicky was liberated from Joe’s limbs, he began to put his plan into action.

He moved the camera to the foot of the bed and plugged in the white Christmas lights near the head of the bed. With Nicky gone, Joe was sleeping more or less on his stomach. Nicky turned on the space heater and pulled the covers off Joe’s body.

Then Nicky carefully placed the twinkling lights in an arrangement he considered tastefully pornographic along Joe’s bare skin. He admired the glow. Really, Joe went on and on about Nicky’s beauty, but it was Joe who was the beautiful one. That was an undeniable fact.

When Nicky was satisfied, he returned to the camera to make certain the view was just right. He’d taken a couple of shots when Joe rumbled,

“Like what you see?”

“Immensely.”

Nicky smiled at the image on the little screen when Joe lifted his head. It was Joe’s deliciously sleepy face and his body bathed in the fairy-like warmth of the twinkling white lights and then his round buttocks, which Nicky had a strong desire to bite, “I’m going to call it ‘Nicely Tinseled Nude.’”

He took a couple more shots.

“It’s still dark, Nicky. Stop taking naughty pictures and come back to bed. It’s too cold without you.”

“It’s your fault, Joe. You’re too sexy not to photograph with Christmas lights.”

Joe grunted. Then he flipped on his back and opened his legs and started stroking his cock. “Too sexy not to fuck, too!”

“Oh,” Nicky lifted his head and, staring at Joe, accidentally jabbed the camera too hard, “oh, dear, I hope that didn’t delete anything!”

“It’s fine. I’ll fix it if it did. Come here!”

It was still dark, but dawn was threatening.

“You’re so beautiful, Joe.”

Joe met his gaze. “Yours. Please, Nicky.” 

Nicky returned to the bed and settled between Joe’s legs. He licked around Joe’s shaft, dragging his tongue over the wiry dark hair and then over Joe’s ball and, when Joe lifted his hips, back along his perineum towards his rim.

“Oh, yeah, fuck this going to be good,” Joe groaned. “It’s like, uh, what do they call it, Winter Wonderland.” 

When Nicky raised his head, he saw Joe’s chin was on his chest, looking down at Nicky through the tangle of lights.

“So handsome,” said Nicky.

“Just what I was thinking.”

Then Joe was pulling the lights to his chest and twisting them, caressing his skin with them and even biting the strand jokingly.

“You like playing with them,” observed Nicky.

Joe hummed. “Whether it’s you or me. They’re pretty.”

Nicky smiled and lowered his head. He pressed his lips to the side of Joe’s cock.

“Suck me, ya amar, please. I need you to take care of me.”

Nicky extended his tongue and licked up and down Joe’s cock, stopping at the head to suckle it and tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. After a bit of this, Nicky raised himself over the head and began to bob in earnest, taking a bit more of Joe’s cock with each descent until the head bumped the back of his throat.

Nicky’s nose was buried in Joe’s pubic hair, and he breathed his raw scent; Nicky fastened himself to Joe, almost latching on, sucking and snorting ferociously like a dog with a bone.

“Oh, oh, oh, hayati, mercy, please,” begged Joe, thrashing in the bedding.

At the second plea, Nicky loosened his mouth’s grip and began to wiggle his tongue, caressing the wrinkled skin of Joe’s cock while his fingers expertly caressed Joe’s balls.

Joe’s legs flopped wider, and Nicky knew he could not help the little upward pulses he made into Nicky’s mouth, chasing more and more pleasure, greedily demanding.

Then Joe was petting Nicky’s head, which only made Nicky love him more and suck him more and want to please him more.

“Fuck!”

Joe was arching his back off the bed, lifting his hips, and Nicky had no choice but to go with him, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the warm white twinkling of the lights spilling around them and the rumpled bedsheets.

Joe came with a single, short shout. From long practice, Nicky swallowed quickly and pulled off.

Morning light was creeping into the room.

“Twinkle, twinkle little sun, love you when the day’s begun,” Nicky sang softly. As he left the bed, Nicky brushed Joe’s hair and brown. Joe captured Nicky’s moving hand in his and kissed his palm.

Nicky smiled. They stared at one another for a long while, and when Joe released Nicky’s hand, Nicky moved to the camera on the tripod.

Nicky frowned at the little screen and tapped it.

“I think I did something wrong, Joe.”

“I doubt it. Give it here.”

Nicky did.

“Oh, ho!” cried Joe. He began to laugh. “You didn’t take a photo, habibi.”

“Not one?” Nicky was stricken with disappointment. 

Joe convulsed with mirth and rolled in the bed, dropping the camera in the covers.

“You took a video!”

Nicky flushed. “Of all of that?” he stammered.

“Yup. These lights will live in infamy! Our first Christmas porno!” 


End file.
